rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Thor
Agent Thor, real name Blake Marko, is a member of Project Valhalla and second on the board. Appearance Thor is an incredibly large man with a hulking muscular build, standing at nine feet and seven inches, with gray eyes and fair skin. He usually wears a muscle shirt with no sleeves, baggy cargo pants, combat boots, bracelets on his biceps, and rings on every finger, all crimson red in color. Personality Thor is a man with a powerful sense of duty. When given an order, he will follow it to the letter, both due to this and his respect for Odin. He will kill, save, abandon, fight, humiliate, or console anyone if he is ordered to by Odin. However, before that, he has an incredibly strong sense of comradeship and will save and help a loved one long before fulfilling an order, especially if that order states he must kill that loved one. He will always find a way to help those he cares about, as he has helped most of Project Valhalla and its members a number of times. Relationships Project Valhalla Thor is incredibly loyal to Project Valhalla and they are loyal to him in return. Most of his relationships with Project Valhalla are incredibly positive, though most of the relationships within Project Valhalla are. Odin Thor and Odin respect each other on a number of different levels, with the primary one being their fighting skills. Thor would follow any order Odin would give him. He would not follow the orders that force him to kill a loved one: however, Odin never gives out orders like that, putting Thor in a comfortable position. Frigga Frigga and Thor have a good relationship as well. Thor views Frigga as like a baby sister and chooses to play with her when Baldr isn't forced to. The two get along so well, in fact, that it could be described as the best relationship in Project Valhalla. Baldr Thor and Baldr get along well; when Baldr gets sick of playing with Frigga, Thor offers to take her off his hands, which Baldr is grateful for. In return, all Thor asks for is cooperation during missions and some of his time when he needs to say something. Loki Thor and Loki also get along. Thor is full aware of Loki's opportunistic behaviors; as a result, after coming back from missions, Thor usually comes back with something for Loki to have, sometimes a weapon, other times a collectible. Though sometimes Loki will hide behind Thor when Frigga comes to play with him. Project Freelancer: Rebirth Like the other members of Project Valhalla, Thor has a very low opinion of Project Freelancer: Rebirth. He is aware of their internal struggles for power and dominance, which has led him to agree with the prophecy Odin has come up with, which dictates that Project Freelancer: Rebirth will inevitably kill itself and will never repair its damage. Virginia It is unknown how Thor feels about Virginia. However, during Carolina vs. Baldr, he made a point of knocking her out instead of killing her, showing some form of mercy when compared to both Washington and Utah. Washington Thor and Washington have recently met. Thor has expressed that he is going to kill him and the rest of Maine's party, Virginia aside, while Washington is afraid of him for some reasons that are unknown, though it is clear that Thor's incredible size and build intimidate him. Utah Thor and Utah have recently met as well. It is currently unknown how Utah feels about Thor, though Thor has expressed that he is going to kill him. Utah has stated that their deaths might be painless, due to his incredible strength, which is evident in his size. It is unknown, however, how else Utah feels about Thor. South Carolina It is currently unknown how Thor feels about Carolina. However, Thor made a point of knocking out Virginia instead of killing her, which is notable as Virginia is the only one in that group at the time that had a positive relationship with Carolina. Skills and Ability Thor is an incredibly powerful fighter and man in many aspects. He is second on the leader board of Project Valhalla and could very well be the second best fighter in the entire Project Freelancer: Rebirth continuity. Strength Thor possesses incredible strength and could very well be the strongest character in the Rebirth continuity in terms of physical strength. Due to the fact that he has never actually tried in most of his fights against anyone other than Odin, the upper limits of his strength are currently unknown. However, regardless of how high it is, it is far in excess of 100 tons. Thor possesses enough physical strength to lift an Elephant into the air with a single hand and spin it on his finger, which Odin refers to as "Just showing off." He also possesses enough physical strength to balance Odin, Frigga, Baldr, and Loki all on a single hand while they all stand on each other. This strength also extends to his legs, which allows him to jump several stories in the air on a planet with three times the gravity of earth. Speed Thor's speed is also incredible. Due to his incredible muscle mass, the contraction rate of his muscles is significantly greater than normal. He has enough speed to punch forward at a rate of 350 miles per hour and it was never confirmed that this was the fastest he could punch. He prefers normal movement, usually running at fifteen miles per hour to induce fear in his opponents. However, during training matches, his speed is sufficient to match Odin. However, due to his much greater muscle mass, his reflexes are lower than Odin's, which is what allows Odin to inevitably best him in a physical confrontation. Durability Thor also possesses incredible durability. His durability is enough to withstand the shocks of very large explosive devices at point blank range without even flinching. Bullets bounce off of his skin and he is only really affected by the focused strikes of Odin. Endurance Thor also possesses incredible endurance. The extent of his endurance is unknown, though he has shown it's on par with Baldr and Frigga. Intelligence Thor also possesses incredible intelligence. Though less than Odin's, he possesses enough knowledge of the human body that he can dismember it in any way he chooses should his physical strikes not be enough to handle them, however rare that might be. He has enough knowledge of biology and anatomy that he can sever nerves with quick knife hand strikes, he can kill someone by crushing their testicles, he can rip muscle tissue by twisting the joints of a body, he can stop the heart by hitting the opponent right on the chest, and he can paralyze an opponent by hitting them in the nerve clusters beneath their arms. He also possesses enough knowledge of computer software that he can instruct other agents in hacking and infiltration, though he rarely does this himself. He possesses enough knowledge of technology that he can deactivate cyborgs, robots, armor, computers, even AI by removing wires, chips, and other important parts within their inner workings, usually saying "This looks important" while he's doing it. Regeneration Thor is an incredibly powerful, durable man that can withstand almost anything. However, it is possible to injure him. When he is injured, however, he quickly regenerates, which allows him to go into battle without actually having to worry about what the enemy might have in store for him. Fighting Skill Thor is a capable fighter as well. He has been in situations where his physical strength and athleticism have been nullified and reduced to that of a normal human. However, during this time, he was capable of overcoming a number of different soldiers in combat based entirely on his skill. His skill is second only to Odin. Fourth Wall Awareness Like the other members of Project Valhalla, Thor is aware that he is a fictional character. He will sometimes make reference to it, pointing out that his name is "Not that original" and "Neither is my character design." Weaknesses Thor possesses one weakness: he is only as powerful as he is while he has the Jewel of Radiance inside of his body. Though he rarely if ever has to worry about it, should the Jewel of Radiance be removed from his body, he will be as weak and helpless as an ordinary human. However, his strength will return the second it comes in contact with his body, making it easy to save him should he get into trouble. Bio Enhancement Thor has one single bio enhancement, which follows the naming scheme of an armor enhancement but works by implanting it into his body. It is known as the Jewel of Radiance. The Jewel of Radiance is a very complex Bio Enhancement that releases forms of kinetic energy that allow his muscles to "burst" with power, which grants him incredible strength, speed, durability, endurance, intelligence, and regeneration. Notes and Trivia *Thor's name comes from two Marvel Comics characters: Thor Odinson and the Juggernaut: Thor's earth name is Donald Blake, while the Juggernaut's real name is Cain Marko. Thor has made reference to this and his similarities to both Thor Odinson and Cain Marko: **Thor's general appearance, outfit, and character design is similar to Cain Marko's. He also possesses size similar to Marko's former height and weight. **The Jewel of Radiance grants Thor similar enhancements to Marko's Crimson Gem of Cytorrak. However, Thor's is somewhat tone down compared to Marko, as Thor does not possess the same immortality and regenerative capability that the Juggernaut does. **Thor's general strength level is similar to both Cain Marko and Thor Odinson. Just like Thor Odinson, Thor possesses greater strength than a character named Odin, though he doesn't share a familial attachment to him like Thor Odinson does. Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth Category:Project Valhalla Category:York's Legacy Character